Celestial Ring: Gundam Evolved
by Alexander Raphel
Summary: In the year 2432, the UNSC has joined with the Sangheili that broke off of the Covenant and formed a new alliance. Since the fall of the Prophets, they have been fighting Covenant Loyalists and combining their tech. But when they encounter a new organization upon an undiscovered Halo ring, will they find new allies, or an enemy. M for violence and cursing. Possible MA later on.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that I do not own any right to any content of the Halo franchise or Mobile Suit Gundam 00. All that I own are the original characters and content.**

* * *

**1730 Hours, August 21, 2432**

**Joint UNSC/Sangheili Halcyon-Class Cruiser ****_Lost Time_**

**Slipspace En Route to Lambda Serpentis System**

Standing on the bridge of the joint UNSC/Sangheili Halcyon-Class cruiser Lost Time, Captain Namar'Kiralee watched the emptiness of Slipspace upon the viewscreens and listened to the ship's crew as they went about their tasks. Letting out a deep sigh of exasperation, the Sangheili commander walked over and sat down in the command chair and shook her head. As one of the few female Sangheili that decided to join military after the Covenant Separatists joined the UNSC, she had steadily risen in rank by showing that she was capable in battle and as a commander.

"Captain, we have a problem, here," came the voice of the navigations officer, a human by the name of Mitchel Granderson.

"What kind of a problem, Ensign?" Kiralee asked as she stood up and walked towards the navigations station, looking over the human's shoulder to read the man's screen.

"We seem to be having problems with the FTL drive and are being shut down by some anomaly," Granderson said, pulling up a couple of screens showing the drive functions – or, in this case, malfunctions.

Eyeing the console before her, Kiralee crossed her arms in contemplation of what was happening when suddenly all the lights and panels started flickering, and the viewscreens turned on again she noticed that they had dropped out of Slipspace. With confusion rising throughout the entire crew, the podium next to the command chair came to life showing the image of a woman in a flowery kimono with the head and tail of a fox, her hands tucked into her sleeves. The Kitsune flickered for a brief moment as she looked around the bridge, probing for Kiralee, and said, "We have a serious problem, here, Kir."

Spinning around to face the Kitsune AI, Kiralee clicked her mandibles and was about to ask what the new problem was when all the power on the ship went out, sending the bridge crew into chaos. Barking orders in an attempt to establish order and control again, the Sangheili walked back to her chair to better keep an eye on them, when suddenly the ship started shaking as though it was being hit with missiles.

"Ma'am, I think you should grab Tsukumi and your armor," spoke up a Minor Domo sitting at the weapons console, his own armor glowing with the activation of his personal shielding unit.

"Lieutenant Anderson, you have the bridge until I return," Kiralee snapped at the communications officer before rushing out of the bridge. Muttering to herself about inconveniences and faulty engines, she was fairly surprised to notice that the artificial gravity unit on the ship was still active, along with a couple of other additions that had been installed after the joining of the UNSC and the Sangheili military. Finally arriving at her personal quarters, Kiralee forced the door open and approached the chest where she kept her armor and weapons when not in combat.

Fifteen minutes later, Kiralee walked down the hallway and onto the bridge, where she removed the AI's chip from the podium next to her chair and into the slot on the back of her neck. Shuddering at the cold feeling that always happened when the AI interacted with the neural interface chip that all UNSC personnel had imbedded in them, the coolness soon faded away to be replaced with the feeling of another consciousness melding with hers. When that feeling passed away, Kiralee saw the words "Interface complete. Downloading… downloading… downloading… downloading…"

"Enough of the jokes, Tsukumi," Kiralee said as the same AI that had appeared on the podium earlier now appeared on her HUD, arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, it is about time," came the gentle yet harsh voice of Tsukumi through Kiralee's internal headset, "I thought that you were going to leave me in the dark for good."

"Never, my fair friend," Kiralee replied, "Now, tell us what you were about to say before everything went dead."

Before the AI could speak, a half-naked Marine stumbled onto the bridge and blurted out, "Problem in the cryo bay," as he collapsed onto the floor. With reflexed honed by years of training, Kiralee quickly caught the man and gently set him on the ground before nodding to Lieutenant Anderson and taking off to the cryo bay. What she saw there was chaos.

Most of the cryo pods had opened up with the activation of emergency protocols, the occupants thawing out and spitting up the fluid that kept them alive while frozen. Several pods were still shut, though, with technicians working on them in an attempt to open them without killing the occupant. But the worst part was that the wounded who had been frozen to help with their healing were in worse condition than they were before, with three of them dead.

Rushing over to one of the 'freezers', the Sangheili commander slammed her fist into the glass to shatter it, then pulled the ODST within out and handed her over to a medic. She then moved on to the next, where a civilian scientist was frozen, and was about to do the same thing when I green hand reached out and ripped the pod's cover off.

"Captain Kiralee," said the hulking SPARTAN IV in full MJOLNIR Mark VIII armor, her voice seeping with annoyance.

"Captain Allison," Kiralee said with a nod and a smile, "I suggest we focus more on just getting them out of the pods than with our methods of doing so.

Nodding, the Spartan scooped the scientist up and deposited him with a medic then went back to forcing open the remaining pods. When the two finished with the pods they rushed out of the cryo bay and towards the engine room, their minds flowing with the possible problems. But when they got there it was to find that everything was in pristine condition, nothing out of place or broken, no smoke. Just technicians running from panel to panel, frantically truing to find the source of their problems.

"Is someone here able to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Allison called out as the visor of her helmet split in two and slid to the sides, revealing the beautiful sapphire-eyed face of the Spartan.

Two of the technicians paused in what they were doing and walked over to the Captains, the Sangheili saluting as the human lit up a pipe and said, "Shit's fucked up. There ain't no explainin' what 'appened down 'ere. It just shut down all on its own."

"Not even the Huragok have been able to find anything wrong in the system," the Sangheili reported, standing at attention before the women, "And the only thing that our sensors and scanners can pick up are faint traces of a foreign particle that no one can recognize.

With a dark scowl marring her beautiful face, Allison clenched and released her fists as she fought to control the anger rising in her as the information sank in. She stood there for several minutes, hearing nothing of what the two were saying to Kiralee before running off to continue their work. It was only when she noticed the gentle touch of the Sangheili that she finally calmed down, her anger sinking away as she relaxed and looked the Sangheili in the eyes.

"Thank you, Kir," Allison said quietly, smiling gently at the Sangheili, "I can always trust you to help keep me calm."

Smiling back at the Spartan, Kiralee patted her shoulder and said, "Go get some rest, Allison. You're stressed and overworked."

Nodding in agreement, Allison clicked a switch in her helmet to slide her visor back in place and made her way out of the engine room to take the Sangheili's advice and find a place to rest. Turning back to the engine and the technicians, Kiralee crossed her arms to watch the process of the diagnostics team in the search for what could possibly have shut down all the human systems while not affecting the Sangheili systems. Pondering over any systems she know of, from EMPs to saboteur tools, Kiralee saw none of the signs of any of what had been covered in the UNSC Naval Academy, or anything that she had seen the Jiralhanae or the Kig-Yar use in combat.

What could possibly have done this without leaving a trace or sign?" the Sangheili Captain whispered as she turned to leave, leaving a note for the technicians to contact her on her personal COM when they found anything. But little did she know, the only traces they would find would be nothing that anyone of any of the represented would be able to recognize or identify. It would only show up as a strange particle, one which would give off a strange radiation that no one had seen before.

For no one in the UNSC had ever heard of a GN particle.

Deep in thoughts of his past and remember the events that had led to this, Setsuna F. Seiei looked out over the emptiness of space. For nearly half an hour he sat there, reveling in the peace and quiet of deep space, until his thoughts were interrupted by a steady beeping from a console to his left.

Wondering what could possibly be setting off the Exia's sensors, Setsuna sighed and sat up to see what was being picked up and frowned. If he was reading the sensors right then the blocky shape approached seemed to be moving at speeds faster than light, and in a spectrum that the human eye could not see. He quickly ran through the power up sequence for the GN drive and moved the Exia into a position where he would better be able to attempt to capture images of the anomaly but had barely moved when a large hole of nothing opened up before him, collapsing a couple of seconds later as what appeared to be a boxy ship appeared in space… and bumped into his Gundam.

Reacting purely on instinct, Setsuna slowly backed the Exia away from the ship, GN particles from the drive drifting down and landing on the ship as he started examining the ship with electronics scanners and his own eyes. Scrolling across the side of the ship were the letters UNSC, with an icon consisting of an eagle with its wings spread wide resting on a globe. Underneath that were the words LOST TIME, with an icon that looked like a tube with two curved prongs coming from the side, going down the middle of a planet.

_'Such a strange symbol,'_ Setsuna thought as he sent both icons to Celestial Being, where they would be run through the database to find out where those icons were from. As he finished the transmission Ptolemaios his electronics scan of the ship finished, surprising him when he saw that several systems were still online despite the dispersal of GN particles, including a shielding system that seemed to be superior to the GN fields that Celestial Being used, like that on the Exia. Continuing to examine the ship, he noted the three large cannons that rested on the top, several patches on the hull that looked to be missile pods, and a final weapon that he could not recognize or identify. He scanned it and sent an image off to Ptolemaios to see if they knew any more of it.

"Well, it appears that there are more forces of war that require stopping," Setsuna said into the empty air.

* * *

**And thus ends the first chapter to my fic crossing Halo with Gundam 00. Please, R&R and let me know what you think of my fic. Feel free to review or PM with ideas, errors, opinions, etc. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note that I do not own any right to any content of the Halo franchise or Mobile Suit Gundam 00. All that I own are the original characters and content.**

* * *

**1420 Hours, August 23, 2647 [Military Calendar]**

**Joint UNSC/Sangheili Halcyon-Class Cruiser ****_Lost Time_**

**Unknown Location**

For two days they had been sitting there searching for the cause of the ship's blackout, everyone baffled and confused as to what had happened. Power had returned sometime the day after the event, and the two Captains had finally managed to calm the crew and get everyone back into working order. They had even gotten a couple of moments where they could take a break.

Taking one of those few and coveted breaks, Captain Namar'Kiralee was relaxing in her personal quarters and sipping on a cup of coffee that the humans loved, and enjoying the time of peace. After working with the technicians on the engines and Slipspace drive to see if there was any way to prevent the systems from dropping out on them again. Taking a sip of the sweetened, brown liquid, Kiralee leaned forward to rest her head upon the bank viewscreen of her computer and let out a deep sigh. As she sat back she was surprised to suddenly feel a pair of gentle yet rough hands upon her shoulders, rubbing out the knots and tension that were deep in her bones and muscles.

"You have been overworking yourself, again, haven't you?" asked the rough sing-song voice of her friend and roommate.

Sighing again, Kiralee closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax under the touch of her friend, feeling the tension in her shoulders start to slowly melt away as the Spartan worked. Rolling her head to relieve some of the tension in her neck, Kiralee watched the computer monitor in front of her when her COM unit started beeping, causing her to groan.

"What is it this time?" the Sangheili commander groaned as she picked up the COM and thumbed the button to activate the unit.

"Ma'am, we just got our sensors back online, and found something that you might want to see," came the voice of the operations officer, a Minor Domo by the name of Voro'Tiranalee.

With a drawn out sigh, Kiralee thumbed off her COM unit and stood up, pulling her coat on as she headed for the door with Allison following close behind. As the two walked down the hallway they passed the various Marines, ODST, pilots and Sangheili warriors going about their own routines, catching bits of conversations here and there. But neither of them paid any mind to the conversations as they walked towards the bride, not even noticing the people saluting or greeting them, for their minds were focused on what it could possibly that they needed to be shown.

When the two women walked through the door they just stood there in shock, awe and surprise at what they saw on the main viewscreen. Hovering in space was a humanoid-shaped thing, a large blade attached to the right arm and a strange glow coming from its back. They stared at the image for several minutes, absorbing every detail of the strange figure floating in space, until Allison finally blurted out, "What the fuck is that?"

"I don't know, ma'am," reported Tiranalee as he turned in his seat to face his commanding officers, "This picture was snapped before we lost power and only just now surfaced with the return of our sensors. After a scan of the surrounding space we have detected nothing, and all view ports show empty space for five hundred miles. We have been unable to get our views to look any further than that."

"Have you tried sending out any probes?" Kiralee asked the weapons officer, Voro'Milaranee.

"Two were launched prior to us requesting your presence down here," Milaranee said, typing commands at his station.

The two Captains nodded as they watched the viewscreens for the updates that the probes would give upon their return to normal space. It wasn't a long wait, for fifteen minutes later two panels appeared with scrolling data, mostly just sensor readings on electronics systems, living organisms, radiation… it was mostly radiation, though, and all of it was unidentifiable, just like the radiation particles found around the ship. The probes finished their scans, sending images of the surrounding space around them and a hundred yards out, before activating their thrusters and returning to the ship.

Kiralee examined the probes' findings, frowning at what she was reading. The reports were showing high levels of that strange radiation greatly in a few areas, but weaker in others. No electronic systems or organic life within range of the probes, meaning that whatever that thing was, it was long gone by now and most likely on its way back to wherever it had come from.

Entering a command to transfer the data to the HUD of her armor and Allison's, the Sangheili commander cleared the data from the console and wiped all traces of the data, giving an order for the probes to be wiped as well once they were docked. She then motioned for Allison to accompany her on a walk and left the bridge, holding a private conversation through a private COM channel.

Nearly seven hundred miles away, well out of the range of any ordinary sensor suite, Setsuna sat in the Exia mobile suit reading a report he had just finished preparing to send off to Ptolemaios, and the rest of Celestial Being, on the ship he had just discovered. He noted how it had seemingly just appeared out of nowhere, measured in at nearly twelve hundred meteres in length and was armed to the teeth. He even mentioned the shielding unit that protected the ship and several other systems on the ship that had remained online despite the dispersal of GN particles.

After reviewing the report one final time, the seventeen year old Gundam meister sent the report out and sat back to await a response. His mind went over what he had learned about the ship and the symbols on the side. He learned that UNSC stood for United Nations Space Command, and that the symbol beside it was for the same thing. However, the other symbol seemed to have no source, and was unrelated to the UNSC as far as Celestial Being knew, And as for the words Lost Time, he just assumed that that was the name of the ship.

But what weighed heaviest upon Setsuna's mind was that there was a memory or a part of him on that strange ship. Visions of stunning blue eyes, a bright smile… and blood in her hair and on her face. Then, as quickly as the vision came, it vanished, leaving Setsuna lost and confused.

**1752 Hours, August 23, 2647 [Military Calendar]**

**ONI HQ, Jericho IX, Lambda Serpentis System**

Once a refueling station for the Covenant ships during the Great War, Jericho IX had in later years been converted to a Sangheili operations base, and then to the new ONI HQ. Deep under the planet's surface and protected by several layers of security screening and two AIs, the headquarters of the Office of Naval Intelligence was one of the most secure UNSC facilities. Within the confines of the ONI base, buried under layers of rock and shrouded in secrecy, the deepest and darkest military secrets, from the Orion Project to experiments with the Flood, where kept from the view of the public and, in some cases, military and political eyes.

But in one of the few above-ground offices, seven people were gathered in an emergency meeting. Three Sangheili, three humans and a Kig-Yar reclined in their chairs as they reviewed the report that they had just received from the _Lost Time_ on an anomaly that had pulled them out of Slipspace while en route to Jericho IX. The three leaders finished first, shock evident on the faces of the Sangheili and the human while the Kig-Yar's vulture-like features remained stoic and emotionless.

"What kind of blasphemous technology could possibly have the power to do this?" demanded a Sangheili wearing intricate silver robes, trimmings of blue etching out complex designs.

"Councilor Minilharal, calm yourself, please," said the human sitting to the Sangheili's left at the triangular table, which had the ONI standard etched into it, "Hold back your anger for when we do find the ones responsible, and then you can unleash it upon them."

"Human's right, Minilharal," the Kig-Yar said, the spines on the back of her head quavering slightly, "We must contain our anger for unleashing it upon those that deserve it. For now, we discuss."

Minilharal nodded as he sat back in his chair and regarded the human before speaking, "So tell me, Lieutenant, what do you think is the source of this phenomenon? What could possibly have shut down an entire Halcyon without damaging it?"

"According to reports from Captain Kiralee, there were recorded measurements of an unknown radioactive particle that no one, not even the Huragok, could identify," spoke up one of the ONI spooks behind the Lieutenant, "So, the first thing that we must do is acquire samples of these particles and study them."

"But how are we to do that with the _Lost Time_ still deep in unknown space?" asked the other ONI spook, looking to her companion.

One of the honor guards standing by the councilor cleared his throat and said, "I have just received a report that the Lost Time is about to enter Slipspace to report here."

"Very well, then. I suggest that we call an end to this emergency meeting and reconvene here either upon the arrival of the _Lost Time_ or our next scheduled meeting," spoke the Kig-Yar.

The three representatives nodded and stood together, marking their agreement on ending the meeting, and left the room one at a time. Once the room was clear, the lights went dark as an ONI AI projected from the center of the table and conducted a final scan to make sure there were no bugs or recording devices. After a clean sweep the AI filed away its own recording of the meeting and sent out emails to the three that had just been meeting in the room with a secure memo file that summed up the meeting, and informed them when the next scheduled meeting was to be.

And then it shut down to await the next meeting, and its next set of orders.

* * *

**And thus ends the second chapter of my story crossing over Halo and Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Please, R&R and let me know what you think about it. Thank you for reading my story and showing support.**


End file.
